


At the end.

by Exchess



Series: Injustice, Boostle was real. [2]
Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, The happy ending it's that he died smiling, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exchess/pseuds/Exchess
Summary: [I still don't know how the frick i put tags here.]Parte 2 de 2.Un último y real acto heroico antes de reunirse con Ted nuevamente.





	At the end.

El gesto tácito fue comprendido por Skeets. Ese robot/mayordomo/equipo de música/fotógrafo/cuidador/compinche de aventuras sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría si no actuaba. Sabía perfectamente el por qué actuaba. Por ello es que incluso en contra de sí mismo hizo lo que le pidió. El aura de calor de Starro evitaba que el frío espacial lo matase instantáneamente, pero la falta de oxígeno era la prioridad alfa. Skeets se llevó a Jaime de regreso a Oa, mientras Booster veía cómo Starro finalmente era destruido antes de que arrasase con la Tierra.  
“Chico estúpido.”  
Pensó.  
“Prometí cuidarte y eso haré. Es la primera vez que realmente siento que soy un héroe.”

Pronto se vio rodeado del silencio. Su piel comenzaba a enfriarse y agrietarse. Nunca consideró morir de ese modo. Solo, en el espacio, ofreciendo su vida para salvar al protegeé de Ted. Los recuerdos surcaron sus iris a una velocidad inigualable. Había vivido bien. Una historia de aventuras, amistad y pérdida en cierto punto. Había perdido tiempo tratando de conseguir más tiempo. Irónico, ¿Cierto? Diablos, tal vez debería haber vivido el día a día como Ted o Tora le decían.  
Observó al Coloso, siendo asesinado por dentro gracias al condenado Escarabajo. Khaji-Da. Asesino de mundos y amante de las caricaturas. Espera que algún Linterna sea lo suficientemente listo de buscarlo luego y regresarlo a Jaime. Está seguro de que ambos serán de los grandes.  
Hmn, ¿Cuál morirá primero? ¿Él o Starro? Su traje está conteniendo su estado lo mejor que puede, pero sus pulmones no resisten mucho más, su piel se amorata, nota su corazón deteniéndose y la vista empiece a nublarse. Eso o un tubo temporal se abrió. Oh, rayos, sí se abrió uno... oh no, está sí mismo del otro lado. Y... y...

 

Su ritmo cardíaco volvió a ser rápido, pese a que no hay oxígeno que transportar y que pronto vuelve a congelarse. Pero puede oírlo, en la oscuridad, por encima del ruido de sus venas inchándose y tratando de hacer fluir la sangre. Trata de enfocarse más en Ted, en sus palabras. Se está disculpando. Por... por su muerte. Es un Ted bastante joven. No recuerda haberlo llevado a ese momento. Debe ser un yo-alterno, dándose a sí mismo un pequeño obsequio de despedida.  
Quisiera... quisiera poder decirle que no se disculpe. Que estaba satisfecho con su vida. Que sólo lamenta no poder estar más tiempo con él. Que espera haber dejado suficientes “checkpoints” en su vida, en cada uno de sus cumpleaños.

 

No, no estará triste en sus últimos segundos. Ahora apenas es visible para él, la niebla cubre sus pupilas, pero es su última visión y eso está bien. “Ríe hasta el final”, diría Ted. Y si bien no puede reír, espera la sonrisa alcance. Porque es ahí donde se supone que esté... al lado suyo. Se lo habían prometido mutuamente hace ya tanto tiempo.

 

“Juntos hasta el final”


End file.
